Brand Nubian
Brand Nubian es una canción genero Hip-hop/Rap que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, compuesta por Brand Nubian por tributo a ellos mismos, y se puede escuchar en la estación de radio Playback FM. Letra Verse one: lord jamar Brand nubian function a junction of three collaboration in a style that's like funk to slap palms, swing arms tap a soul cause no rock rolls down our hill yo black it's kinda ill we don't roll no rocks we just fill heads with knowledge, pure foundation showing and proving through the manifestation of our name which is "brand nu" brand nubian and we've come to make the people aware that black means first 4000 years and we're made to feel cursed but now it's our time to rule student of the old, teacher of the new school my inspiration is the five percent nation as i cram, education was born like a thorn in your side i have sworn never to divide with brand nubian Verse two: derrick x (sadat x) You have to stand as a black man brand nubian from the sudan plus i never ran i'm from africa, the central region there i grew and formed a legion of my force see me riding on a jet black horse at any cost brand nubians will rise up and be the boss and show it all fairness if you're black and show awareness you can rally 'round the flag stand tall, or don't stand at all you're with the three and the three won't sag to the floor besides picture that i'm painting i can draw see me work nine to five on my easel my physical is strong and my mind is cock diesel brand nubian function in conjunction with the three Verse 3: grand puba Brand nubian not on a bandwagon following a fad making use of the knowledge that we already had grand pu, here to send the mind into a frenzy i bet i'll swing something this summer for the benzi seep into the mind the brain and activate the pelvis keeping the blind deaf dumb and blind is elvis meaning old, so behold (the black, the beautiful, the bold) now if this falls short i'll try harder a wisdom to me is someone like assata i'd like to say peace to bambaata tasa kuma(?), achmed, and kenyatta brothers that'll fight for the cause and they live in the boundaries of the righteous laws to put it exact dominant means black but some have a hard time trying to swallow that now we have some that are fake wearing blue eyes and green eyes, come on gimme a break brand nubian here to wake up take off the makeup cause all it'll do is cake up just be real that's how i feel brand nubian Video Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Playback FM Brand Nubian - "Brand Nubian" Curiosidad *Esta canción usa algunos sampleos de la canción Flash Light, la cual se puede escuchar en Grand Theft Auto V. Categoría:Canciones de Playback FM